Us & Them
by The Consumables
Summary: Kagome & Sango along with PineCones & HotWings are transported to a new, unrealistic world! How will they survive? Better then it sounds! R


Choco-Taco: Um... this is our first fanfic so be nice... okay?

Pine-Cones: Yay, first fanfic!

Black-Cherry: (Sigh) Why do I bother?

Hot-Wings: Gr... YOU GUYS STOP!

Choco-Taco: Stop what?

Hot-Wings: BEING YOURSELVES!

Pine-Cones: Huh? How can I stop being me? Unless I'm someone, which means I not me... meaning I'm a fake. And since it's Opposite Day, I AM me which also means I'm not!

Choco-Taco: (Giggle) You're so silly!

Black-Cherry: Why bother laughing? You're gonna die someday... (Sigh) we all are...

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Inuyasha! **

**Chapter 1: Cast Away**

* * *

It was a normal day at Choco-Taco's house... She was sipping tea and pretending to listen to Black-Cherry's speech about how everyone was gonna die someday and it was useless to try and live. She nibbled on a fresh, warm honey cookie and groaned as she felt a head ache coming on. She was proabably getting the flu... she was did around this season. The young-teen stood up slowly... nature was calling! 

She headed toward the bath-room ans shook her head as Pine-Cones ran pass her in a yellow/blue blur with Hot-Wings right at her heels. The red/black blur yelled," give me back my cookie ya little runt!"

She smiled,' such a cute pair.'

**_1 Minute Later_**

Choco-Taco took a step out of the bath-room and as soon as she did... she was trampled by her 2 "wild friends". All of 3 of them were lying in a pile on the floor. Choco-Taco was on the bottom, Hot-Wings on-top of her, and Pines-Cones sitting happily on-top of both of them... Hot-Wing's cookie in her mouth.

Choco-Taco pushed them off of her and said," that's it! You two need to learn to love and cherish each other! AND respect each other's property! Black-Cherry do your thing..." Black-Cherry silently nodded and pulled out a piece of white chalk from her skirt's back pocket.

"Whaddya gonna do? Bore me to death" Hot-Wings retorted... her temper rising.

"It would be effective to have Black-Cherry pull out her miniature chalk-board and give you a lesson on life but that's... not bad enough" Choco-Taco told her.

"Ooh, chalk! Is it edible" Pine-Cones asked... her eyes shining.

Black-Cherry drew a perfect circle around Pine-Cones and Hot-Wings and waved slowly," good-bye..."

The circle began to glow and moments later the dynamic-duo disappeared...

**/Somewhere Else/**

Kagome and Sango were sitting on the lip of the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome was supposed to be going home for a few days and Sango was suppose to be walking her to the well. But they lied... they decided to enjoy each other's company for a few days with no one to bother them. When they said they were leaving Shippo cried and went to Kaede for comfort, Miroku went womanizing, and Inuyasha went about his business after both of them chewed him out for arguing.

Kirara purred happily as Sango slowly caressed her head and scratched behind her ears. The demon extorminator the young priestess as she passed her one of her mother's boxed lunches. The 3 of them ate silently and lounged lazily on the moist, soft grass. Suddenly Kirara transformed and hissed. A glowing white circle appeared around them. Moments later, they disappeared...

**/Another Some Where Else/**

There were 4 voices screaming and yelling... 1 was meowing. Pine-Cones' eyes shined in sheer joy," ooh, look at all the colors!" Kagome wondered how she could just watch all the colors swirling around her. A white light came into view...

It got closer, closer, and closer. Until the 5 of them were only a few feet away from it.

"AH SHIT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"WHAT! But we haven't eatten yet!"

"The light's so bright..."

"Kagome, here we go!"

"Meow!"

And when they went through the exit, they found they were transported... in the middle of the sky. Good thing there was a lake over the area they were falling in...

SPLASH!

* * *

**Choco-Taco: Chapter...**

**Hot-Wings: One...**

**Black-Cherry: Ends...**

**Pine-Cones: REVIEW! Hahaha!**


End file.
